The present invention relates to a furniture leg collar intended to be attached to a chair leg and thereby eliminate the scraping noise when moving the chair along a floor surface.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a simple and rational chair leg collar by means that substantially eliminates the scraping noise obtained by the movement of the chair along a floor surface.
It is previously known that furniture legs, in particular chair legs reduce the vibration noise, which occurs at movement/displacement along a floor surface of the furniture. The noise is disturbing in offices where a number of people are working, such as school rooms, office landscapes, conference rooms, and the like, in particular if several furniture are moved simultaneously, such as at pauses and breaks.
SE-C-8106653-2 discloses a device comprising a vibration inhibiting elastic body provided with a friction reducing coating, the device being applied to every furniture leg provided with a foot, and whereby the vibration inhibiting body is compressed under the weight of the furniture, so much that the coating will be placed within a groove in the foot which is designed with an abutting surface surrounding the body and the coating whose surface is the contact area to the bedding.
DE-A-19 801 509 disclose a device where a spring-loaded ball is situated in the chair or furniture leg, whereby, however, the object is primarily to facilitate movement of the furniture on the rolling body/ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,593 discloses a spring-loaded sliding body that is arranged in a foot which is intended to be nailed into a leg of a chair/furniture.
EP-A-0 572 310 discloses a device eliminating static electricity to be placed on a leg of a furniture/chair, whereby a spring-loaded ball is arranged as contacting means.
The various solutions described herein regarding the problem of reducing friction noise use means that include complex structures that require advanced manufacturing and/or application, which leads to high costs for the product and thereby a reduced motivation to use the same.
The present invention intends to solve this problem.
It is now possible to be able to solve the problem of the prior art by means of the present invention, which is characterized by the use of a flexible and bendable element having a small contact surface against a floor surface. The flexible element starts from an abutment surface of a cap arranged around a leg of a chair, where the abutment surface is intended for the same floor surface. The flexible element is a material integrated part of the cap.
Further characteristics are evident from the accompanying claims.
By means of the present invention a very simple unit is obtained which is easily applied onto a leg of a chair, which can be varied to size and form in a simple way in connection with the manufacture of a tool therefore and which in a rational way solves the problem of the prior art with a small contact area and simultaneous friction elimination and thereby elimination of the disturbing friction noise.